Titans of the Force
by AlexanderTheWriter
Summary: After receiving a threatening vision, Luke Skywalker, his young padawan Rey and her close friends Finn and Poe Dameron race to locate an ancient sith demon on planet Earth. Meanwhile, the First Order is also on the hunt for the demon, looking for a new weapon to replace Starkiller base. Worlds will collide and Titans will clash!
1. Chapter 1

**I recently re-watched Godzilla King of the Monsters and during the movie I got the idea for a crossover with Star Wars. I remember in the film the scientists saying that Ghidoria was not from earth but from space and It got me thinking "What if Ghidoria was sith made?" I know the idea is not cannon because both Franchises are owned by two separate companies but I thought I would give it a try. Anyway this story takes place in an alternate timeline after the Force Awakens and after King of the Monsters. Without further delay lets begin our story!**

Chapter 1: Luke's vision

Luke stood in the midst of the ruined city _Where am I?_ The old Jedi Master asked himself, last he remembered he was still on Ahch To in his bed. Suddenly a loud roar pierced the air causing the Jedi master to turn around and see a large winged creature with three heads standing behind him, its gold body shimmering the the fires of destruction that surrounded it _No! It can't be! _ He told himself as the creature let out another roar and began to lumber towards him. Luke staggered back as the creature approached and then fell to the ground _This creature can't be alive, no! _ Luke said to himself as one of the creatures heads lowered to him and gazed at him with its large orange eyes. Suddenly the creature was struck by a large energy blast, Luke turned to see another creature appear, it was bipedal with large spines down its back. The creature roared and charged to attack the three headed beast as Luke watched in horror. "It will return" a voice said, causing Luke to get up and turn around to see the figure of Ben Kenobi standing near him "Ben what do you mean?" Luke asked "It will return Luke" the old man said and suddenly a cloud of smoke came rushing towards them burying both men

Rey woke up suddenly as she heard loud banging on her door "Chewie do you know what time it is?" she said as she opened the door, but instead of the wookie standing in front of her it was Luke "We need to leave" Luke said "Has the First Order found us?" Rey asked now alert as ever "No, but we have a bigger issue at hand" Luke said "Pack your bags, we need to leave now, the fate of the galaxy is at stake!" Luke added has he hurried off to collect this belongings. Rey stood at the door for a moment _What could have caused this? _Rey thought, _if the First Order hasn't found us, then why in the force are we leaving Ahch To? _

"We should at least contact your sister and the rest of the Resistance" Rey asked as she entered the cockpit of the Millenium Falcon, causing her Wookie first mate Chewbacca to growl in agreement "No time, besides I doubt they could help us" Luke said as he sat down behind Chewbacca. Rey then turned the ship off "What are you doing?" Luke asked seriously, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on," Rey said. Luke sighed "Alright kid, you really want to know?" Luke said "Yeah, I think me and Chewie would both like to know" Rey answered with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "There is an ancient sith demon that I believe has returned and we need to stop it before it can wreak havoc on the galaxy" Luke replied "A sith demon?" Rey asked "Yes, a sith demon, a creature made purely from the dark side of the force" Luke responded "It was created by Darth Naga Sadow eons ago, but now it has returned" he added. Rey looked at the old man nervously as she started up the ship "On second thought, yeah lets get Leia involved" Luke said causing Rey to smile.

Finn looked out at the starry sky on Yavin IV like he did some nights, waiting for a particular ship to arrive "Still waiting?" a voice asked causing him to turn around to see his best friend, pilot Poe Dameron walking towards him with his white and orange droid BB-8 in tow "Yeah" Finn said dejectedly. Finn was waiting for the Millennium Falcon to arrive and to see Rey again "I know that her leaving you behind was hard to handle" Poe said "I don't blame her for doing it, I kinda almost did to her back on Takodana" Finn said calmly and sighed. It had seemed like years ago that he had deserted his former life as a First Order Stormtrooper to save Poe which in turn caused him to run into Rey after the two of them tried to escape in a First Order TIE fighter and were shot down "How is the physical therapy going?" Poe asked him "Good, but I do think it's a little unnecessary" Finn said "Well, just be thankful that Ren's blade didn't go any further, or else you would have been paralyzed" Poe added just as his comlink went off "Poe, Finn, get to the main hangar area, we have someone who wants to see you both!" a voice said causing both men to sprint towards the hangar.

Rey smiled as she was greeted by the throng of Resistance fighters _It's good to be home_ she told herself "REY!" a voice yelled causing her to turn from the throng and see a black man running towards her "FINN!" she yelled and took off towards him and then hugged him as she reached him "Oh my God, I missed you!" she said to him holding him close "I know, I've missed you too" Finn said as tears began to fall from his eyes "I'm glad to see that you two are reunited" a voice said causing both of them to stop hugging and see General Leia Organa standing near her brother "When you two are done getting reacquainted we need you in the war room for briefing" she added. Finn looked at Rey nervously "What's going on?" he asked Rey "We might have a new threat" Rey told him.

"So let me get this straight, you had a vision of some ancient demon creature returning and you want to find it?" Poe asked Luke "Correct commander Dameron, this is Razgera" Luke said as he pressed a button on the holo table and caused images of a large three headed winged monster to appear on the screen "Its name means bringer of storms, it was created by Darth Naga Sadow during the first Sith war as a weapon against Republic forces" Luke added "What happened to it?" an officer asked nervously "It vanished after Sadow was killed, some say it vanished into the galactic core to look for worlds to conquer as its master had created it to do" Luke replied "We might have one lead about where it may have gone though" Luke added as he pressed another button and a picture of a creature frozen in ice appeared on the screen "I had some of the techs run some deep satellite scans and they managed to find this image from a communications satellite from a planet named Earth" Leia said "So what are we waiting for? Lets go to Earth and kill this thing!" Poe said "It's not that easy Poe" Leia said "Earth's people are primitive and have no knowledge of our technology, if we arrive there we might cause panic" she added "So we send a team" Finn chimed in "Me, Rey, Poe, Luke and anyone else who wants in, that way we cause less of a panic," he added. Leia looked at him and smiled, "You have my permission to go, but take Threepio you might need him" Leia said.

"Oh I do hope the people on Earth are kind towards droids" Threepio said nervously causing Artoo to send out a flurry of beeps and clicks "A worrywort am I? Well when they rip you circuit from circuit I won't be a worrywort will I you careless bucket of bolts" Threepio snapped back "Relax, if they are primitive they might worship you as a god like the Ewoks did" Luke said to the droid as they boarded the Falcon "You do make an excellent point Master Luke" Threepio replied as he followed Luke onto the ship. Luke always admired the differences between Threepio and Artoo. Threepio was cautious, Artoo was bold and brash just like him when he was younger, after all the little droid had been with him through many of his adventures. Luke looked back one last time at the base, the base where his journey into the rebellion began, and where a new journey was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who ****commented**** and liked this story from the first chapter. I really couldn't ask for better fans or better people, your support is just amazing (I am actually tearing up right now, no joke) and I am proud to be part of this vast community. I want to give a huge shoutout to the following people: Slated289, illusive reaper n7, SupergodzillaSailorCosmos, and Zurkon128. Thank you so much!**

Chapter 2: Dark Alliance

Kylo Ren watched the guards through his Macrobinoculars as they patrolled the compound "Why would Supreme Leader Snoke send us here?" he asked himself as he lowered the Macrobinoculars. Ren knew the mission: locate the head of an ancient sith demon and bring it back to Snoke for study, whatever that meant, but he had not counted on someone beating them to it. Ren entered a clearing where his shuttle landed and watched as four figures in dark black robes and wearing masks appeared to greet him, his knights, the Knights of Ren "What is the situation Master?" one of his Knights asked "The head is in a heavily guarded compound, multiple armed hostiles" Ren replied "Kriff, someone beat us to it, no matter, we will just beat them up for it" one of the Knights replied and brandished his battle axe "Easy Javeon, if we go in there without a plan this mission could be over before it starts" another Knight replied in a femmine voice "Lairia is right, we need a plan, what do you think master Ren?" one of the Knight said as he turned to face his master, only to find him gone "What just happened?" Javeon asked. Suddenly the sounds of gunfire and screams could be heard in the distance along with the sounds of lightsaber strikes "Forget a plan, Master needs our help!" Lairia said as the knights grabbed their weapons and sprinted off to help their leader.

The compound was in chaos as alarms went off and the sounds and screams of battle filled the air. To Alan Jonah it was an all too familiar experience from his days in the British Military and MI6 "What in Bloody hell is going on!" Jonah said as he entered the command center where his mercenaries were prepping their weapons "We have an intruder sir, one guy" the mercenary said "One guy, Kill him dammit!"Jonah yelled. Suddenly the door to the command center was blown off the hinges and a figure walked in clad in black robes and wearing a helmet, he was wielding a strange red energy blade "Open fire!" Jonah said and the mercs raised their weapons only to have them flung across the room when the figure moved his hands, then more figures like him entered the room, armed with various weapons, but all covered in blood. "Where is it?" the figure asked "Where is what?" one of the mercs asked "The head, we know you have it" the figure replied sharply "Who are you?" Jonah asked "My name is none of your concern, now where is the head?" the figure asked and pulled Jonah towards him and caught him by the throat and held him up "You don't scare me" Jonah said weakly "I should" the figure said "Now, tell me before I decide to kill you, where is the head!" the figure asked again "I will take you to it" Jonah said and the figure dropped him to the floor gasping for air "Excellent" the figure said.

Ren watched as the mercenaries and their leader lead them to a large room and then turned on a light to reveal the large decapitated head of an animal, its gold scales glistened in the electric lights "There it is" Jonah said nervously "It's beautiful" one of the Knights said "I gave you my word, Now you tell us who you are!" Jonah said. Ren sighed and removed his helmet, much to the surprise of his knights and mercenaries "My name is Kylo Ren, I am the master of the Knights of Ren and a servant of Supreme Leader Snoke of the First Order" Ren said, "We came to your world in search of this, now you will give it to us," he added "Never, we found it first, besides what could you possibly do with it?" Jonah said angrily "We could rebuild the creature, make it stronger" Ren said "Funny we were going to do the same thing" Jonah said. Ren looked at Jonah and then at the head of the creature "You will need help, a sith's help in restoring her" Ren said as he approached the head "What do you mean?" Jonah asked "Without my master, she will not have the strength she once had" Ren said and then placed his hand on the animals head and with all the power of the darkside he could bring into his dark being, began to heal it. Old scars and cuts vanished, burnt scales were remade and old flesh was made new. Jonah stood in amazement when Ren was finished "When will your master be arriving?" he asked "Depends, will you join us?" Ren asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow two chapters in one day, I'm good. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I really cannot wait to get into some titan action in later chapters and hopefully you guys can give me some ideas. Remember to comment and press that follow button!**

Chapter 3: Two Worlds

Rey sat alone on the floor the bunk area of the Millennium Falcon and meditated "Be with me, Be with me" she kept telling herself trying to find her focus "I am with you" a voice said causing Rey to open her eyes and see Finn standing in the doorway "I mean the force, not you Finn" she said as she got up off the floor, "Oh, I'm sorry if I messed up your focus" Finn said calmly "But don't get me wrong, I'm glad you are here with me as well" Rey said to him, causing the former stormtrooper to smile. It was no secret to anyone that Finn loved her, and that she loved him, "I have so much to tell you right now and I don't really know where to start" Finn said "I think I should start off by telling you that I'm sorry" Rey said calmly "For what?" Fin asked "For leaving you behind to go find Luke, it was selfish of me to abandon you" Rey replied. Finn looked at her, he could tell that she meant it and deep down he felt the same way when he abandoned her on Takodana "Rey, I don't blame you for-" he started but suddenly alarm sirens started to go off "That's not good" Finn said nervously.

Castle Bravo was on high alert, an unknown aircraft had just entered its airspace "Unknown craft, turn back now or we will engage!" one of the radio operators said "What the hell is going on?" a voice said, the operator turned around to see doctor Mark Russell walking towards him "Doctor Russell we have an unidentified craft entering Castle Bravo airspace" the operator said "Get me a visual" Russell said as the operator pulled up a video feed of the craft, it was circular with two prongs coming out of the center of the hull and a third one on the left side of the hull "What the hell is that?" he asked "Unknown aircraft please identify yourself" the radio operator said "This is the Millenium Falcon, requesting permission to land" a voice on the other end said "Negative Falcon, this is a restricted area, turn back immediately or we will shoot you down" the operator said "Give me that!" Russell said and took the headset from the operator "Disregard that order Falcon you have clearance to land, Welcome to Castle Bravo" Russell said "Thank you, Falcon out" the voice said.

Russell stood at the flight deck as the craft landed what in the hell is that? he asked himself. Suddenly a hatch on the ship lowered and to his amazement four humans walked out, one an old man with a gray beard, one a girl who appeared to be in her early 20's, another an African American man who appeared to be the same age as her along with a Hispanic man who appeared to be in his late 20's. Russell stepped forward to greet them "Who are you? And where are you from?" he asked "My name is Luke Skywalker, I come from Tatooine, these are my associates: Rey, Finn, and Poe Dameron" the old man said, "Why are you here?" Russell asked "We come looking for something, and with urgent and dire news" Rey said "Well then, please follow me" Russell replied.

Rey looked uneasily at Finn and Luke in the large conference room "So can I just say that we are never letting Poe fly the Falcon again" Luke said calmly, Chewbacca growled in agreement "Hey not my fault! It's my job to fly into restricted airspaces" Poe said angrily "Just be thankful we did not get shot down" Rey said calmly. Suddenly the doors to the room opened and in walked a group of people, one was doctor Russell, one was a man with white hair and glasses, one was a young asian woman, and one was a young man with a beard "You have no idea how important your arrival is to humanity" the man with white hair said "What do you mean?" Finn asked "Until you arrived we had thought that humans lived on earth, now we know that we are a galaxy spanning species" the man added, "The technology you have is impressive and beyond anything we have on this planet, hopefully you are willing to share this technology with us" the Asian woman said "I think we should get to work here, once again my name is Doctor Mark Russell and these are my associates Doctors Stanton, Ling, and Colemen" Doctor Russell said "Doctor Russell should have told you that I come with urgent and dire news" Luke said "What sort of news?" Stanton asked "An ancient sith demon is on your planet, putting it in grave danger" Luke said "What is a sith demon?" Doctor Ling asked "Artoo can you pull up the image of the creature?" Rey asked. The little droid rolled over to the table and with his holoprojector displayed the image of the creature "My God" Doctor Russell said "It's name is Razgera, the bringer of storms" Luke said "I didn't know it had another name" Doctor Colemen said "Wait you know this creature?" Poe asked in amazement "Yes, but by a different name: Ghidorah, the one who is many" Doctor Ling replied "I think I like that name better" Poe said causing Luke to give him a dirty look "But your name for it is good too" Poe said sheepishly "Do you know where it is?" Luke asked.

Russell sighed "Mr. Skywalker, the creature you are looking for is dead" Russell replied "Call him Master Skywalker!" Rey said sharply, "It's fine Rey, but what do you mean dead?" Luke asked "It was killed a few years ago" Russell replied and pushed a button to activate a wall monitor "What killed it?" Finn asked "He did" Russell said and as he pulled up footage of Ghidorah fighting another monster, this one was bipedal with large spikes on its back. The group watched as the monster Ghidorah was fighting fired a blast of blue energy at him "What creature is that?" Rey asked "Titanus Gojira, but we have a better name for him" Doctor Stanton said "What is that?" Poe asked confused "Godzilla, the king of the monsters" Doctor Ling said as the footage of Godzilla showed him letting out a roar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in posting, I have been extremely busy with School and life in general. Anyway I hope you find this chapter interesting and I have a favor to ask: I want you to comment with your opinion on Snoke's revelation about Godzilla. **

Chapter 4: Darkness Rises

"Have you located the head yet Lord Ren?" the hologram of general Armitage Hux asked "Yes General we have located it but there were some complications to the plan" Ren said "What complications?" another voice asked as the hologram figure of Supreme Leader Snoke appeared as well "Master we were not the first to locate the head" Ren said nervously "Then who has it?" Snoke asked "I do" Jonah said as he approached the holograms "Who are you?" Snoke asked "My name is Alan Jonah and I located the head that you are after, and from what your apprentice has told me, we both have a common goal" Jonah replied "Oh, and what is that?" Snoke asked "We both want this creature to be reborn and we have enemies that we wish to crush" Jonah said "Are you saying that you also are against the Resistance?" Hux asked "I have no knowledge of your conflicts but if what Ren told me you are capable of is true, I would stand with you" Jonah replied. Snoke smiled at him "Excellent, I will arrive shortly to view what you have found" Snoke replied as the hologram cut out.

"Are you sure working with Jonah and his mercenaries is a good idea Master?" Javeon asked "I mean we have technology that could easily destroy them and I seriously doubt they could be of any help" he added "As much as I don't like the idea of sharing the credit with him, we know nothing of this planet or its people, also we could use some allies in the fight against the Resistance" Ren stated "I sense you have doubts about something" Ren asked him. Javeon knew what Ren was talking about, ever since Javeon heard about Ren's defeat on Starkiller Base he secretly started to doubt Ren's strength as a sith and even began to question his allegiance "Yes, I doubt the Resistance will be able to stop us" Javeon lied "Long live the Supreme Leader and glory the First Order!" Javeon added causing Ren to give a sly smile "Very good my student, I will make sure to tell the Supreme Leader of your loyalty when he arrives" Ren said as he walked away. Javeon sighed as Ren left _That was a close one! I need to get these thoughts under control! _Javeon told himself "You are not the only one who feels the same way" a voice said causing Javeon to turn and see Lairia walking towards him "You feel it as well?" Javeon asked "Ren lost to that girl because he was injured not because he was weak!" Laria said "Even if he was wounded he could have killed her and should have killed her!" Javeon retorted "Now the Resistance has hope, has the last Jedi on their side" he added "When Razgera is reborn, all of that will mean nothing, the First Order and the Knights of Ren will rule the galaxy" Lairia snapped back "Just be thankful I don't tell Lord Ren about your traitorous thoughts" she added and walked out.

Ren and Jonah watched as the shuttle landed and the gangplank lowered and red armored Praetorian guards walked down and moved to the side and then a figure, scarred and unsightly walked down the gangplank, flanked by a younger man in an officers uniform "Master" Ren said as the old man approached him "Lord Ren" Snoke said "And Mr. Jonah" he added "Supreme Leader Snoke, General Hux. I welcome you to Earth and to our humble compound" Jonaha said "Do not humor us, show me the head!" Snoke replied "As you wish" Jonaha said grumbling.

Ren watched as his master walked around the head of the creature "Where is the rest of the body?" Hux asked "Destroyed, by Godzilla" Jonah said "Godzilla?" Snoke asked "Yes, the so called king of the monsters" Jonah said and pulled up video footage of a large bipedal reptilian creature with large spikes down its back "So, the legends are true" Snoke said "What legends?" Ren asked "The legend of the force titans" Snoke said "Force Titans?" Jonah asked confused "Legendary monsters, considered to be living reincarnations of various elements of the force" Snoke said "Are you saying that this Godzilla is one of these creatures?" Hux asked "Yes, and like Jonah said he is the king of the Force Titans" Snoke replied "We need to know how these creatures operate, what they are capable of" Hux said "I think I know someone who might be willing to help us, if we pull the right strings" Jonah said "Who?" Ren asked "Doctor Markus Russell" Jonah said as he pulled up a picture of a middle aged man who was standing with a young girl "We need her though" Jonah said pointing to the girl "His daughter, he would do anything to get her back" Jonah said "My intel says that they are based at a research facility in the Caribbean, but it is heavily guarded even for people with your level of technology" Jonah added "But I have an idea" he stated "What?" Hux asked "A diversionary attack on the Skull island research center" Jonah said and pulled up an picture of an island facility "General send a small fleet to Skull Island, and when they take the bait Lord Ren you and your knights will grab the girl" Snoke said "I couldn't have said it any better Snoke" Jonah said. Snoke turned to face Jonah with an angry look "You will address me as Supreme Leader you dog!" Snoke yelled and with the force pulled Jonah to his knees "Mock me at your own risk!" Snoke added "Duly noted.. Supreme Leader" Jonah replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay again, school has been crazy and live has also been nuts. Anyway thanks to everyone who commented on my last chapter and liked my story, I could not have asked for a better group of fans than you guys! Expect me to drop the next chapter later today (hopefully) and remember Like and Comment!**

Chapter 5: And Light to meet it

Luke looked at the footage of Godzilla intently _Ben didn't mean Ghidorah would return, he meant Godzilla would return _Luke thought to himself "Okay so can I just say this trip was all for nothing" Poe said in a sarcastic tone "It wasn't, my vision was not about Ghidorah, but about Godzilla" Luke said "What do you mean?" Rey asked "Godzilla is what the Jedi call a force Titan" Luke said "Okay this is the second time I've heard of this so called force, what is it?" Stanton asked "It's hard to explain really" Finn said "Its an energy that surrounds and connects all living things, both good and evil, light and dark" Luke said "So like Yin and Yang" Doctor Coleman said "I have no idea what those are but if they are similar then yes, like Yin and Yang" Luke replied "And how does Godzilla fit into this?" Doctor Ling asked "Godzilla is an embodiment of the force, he represents both sides of the force, light and dark" Luke said "Do the other titans have a similar origin?" Doctor Russell asked "There are more?" Poe asked "Yes, many more" Ling said as she pressed a button and images of various creatures appeared on the screen. One was a large two legged winged creature, one was a giant moth, one looked like a cross between a ground sloth and woolly mammoth, one looked like a giant spider, one looked like a horned lizard with a mountain on its back, and one was a giant gorilla "The stories are true" Luke said "What stories?" Rey asked "In the ancient Jedi lore there was talk of a world that was home to creatures that were living embodiments of various elements of the force, such as Godzilla" Luke replied "Doctor Russell if you don't mind is it alright if we stay here for a few days?" Luke added.

"Luke does realize that we are in the middle of a war right?" Poe said as him and Finn walked around Castle Bravo "I assume, but if understanding these Force Titans could help us defeat the First Order I am all for his plan" Finn responded "You mean that? Or do you not want to question the teacher of your girlfriend" Poe responded sharply. Finn stopped and looked at Poe angrily "Why does everything have to be about Rey to you?" Finn asked "Finn I get that you love her but you cannot let that get in the way of things" Poe responded "I'm not!" Finn snapped back "Really, because it's happening right now" Poe retorted causing Finn to take a deep breath "I'm sorry Poe, it won't happen again" Finn said and the two men continued their walk.

Rey sat on the floor of the large atrium, she was alone with the exception of the fish that swam by the glass of the atrium's window _Be with me, Be with me _she told herself. Suddenly Rey could feel something else was close by, something that was both light and dark, good and evil _Be with me, Be with me_ she continued to tell herself in order to calm down, she had no idea what was giving off the sensations she was feeling, but whatever it was she could sense it was huge, very huge. Unable to control her curiosity anymore Rey quickly opened her eyes and saw that there was nothing outside the glass at all _What just happened? _Rey asked herself "Hi" a voice said causing Rey to turn around and see a young girl in the doorway of the atrium, she had brown curly hair and hazel eyes "Hello there" Rey said "Who might you be?" She asked "I'm Madison, Madison Russell" the girl said "I'm guessing Doctor Russell is your father?" Rey asked "He is" Madison said "I'm Rey" Rey replied "What were you doing?" Madison asked "I was meditating, trying to find balance in the force" Rey replied "It looked like you were talking to Godzilla" Madison said "What do you mean? There is nothing out there" Rey asked "Well a few minutes ago Godzilla was looking in on you" Madison replied. Rey could not believe it, the presence that she had felt was Godzilla! And she had missed it "Was he now" Rey said nervously "Yeah, I've never seen him that up close before in my life" Madison said. Suddenly alarm sirens went off throughout the base "That doesn't sound good" Rey said.

"What's the situation?" Doctor Russell asked as he entered the command center with Luke and the rest of his associates in toe. Suddenly a video screen pulled up an image of an old man in a military uniform "Doctor Russell" The man said "Admiral Stenz, what's going on?" Russell asked "A few minutes ago a group of strange aircraft entered Skull island airspace" Stenz said as video feed pulled up to show seven large triangular ships moving towards Skull island "What are those?" Doctor Stanton asked "First Order Star Destroyers" a voice said causing the group to turn and see Finn, Rey, Madison, Poe and Chewie entering the command center "First Order?" Coleman asked "They're the bad guys" Luke said "The First Order is a fascist regime hell bent on taking over the galaxy" Poe said "So basically space Nazi's" Stanton replied "I have no idea what a Nazi is but yes, that" Poe said "We need to stop them!" Rey said "Poe send a message to Leia, tell her we need support ASAP!" Luke said "Hold on a minute" Admiral Stenz said "Who are you?" he added "Admiral this is Luke Skywalker, he came to Earth because of Godzilla, apparently him and the other titans have a connection to something called the force" Doctor Ling replied "So you brought this First Order here" Stenz said "Admiral with all due respect we did not intend to bring our war to your world, but we will help you in anyway we can, if we get a message to the Resistance we can get more troops to help fight" Rey said "Alright, send the message" Stenz replied.

"Let me come with you" Madison said "I could be a really big help" she added "Madie I need you to stay here, where we are going it's not safe" Her father said as he packed his bag "Neither was Boston" Madison replied "That's the reason you are staying, I don't want to lose you again" Doctor Russell replied "Just stay safe dad" Madison said and hugged her father. Doctor Russell smiled, he rarely was able to spend time with his daughter because of his field work but to him every moment with her was precious, he had already lost his wife and youngest son, the very fear of losing Madison was always on his mind "I love you too kid" Doctor Russell said as he left his room and rushed to join the team heading to skull island.


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought I would re-write this chapter because I feel like the original one was not my best work and I feel like in these dark times I should use my talents to help brighten people's lives. I know that many of my readers are living in countries that are dealing with the COVID-19 virus by shutting down all public spaces or limiting the number of people in certain areas or gatherings. I know that many of my readers might also be wondering when their next paycheck is coming, or how are they going to help support their family. In times like these many of us tend to lose hope, but we must not. One of my favorite opening quotes from Clone Wars is "Never give up hope, no matter how dark things seem." Take those words to heart and stay safe my readers, my friends. **

Chapter 6: The battle of Skull island Part 1

"So what can you tell us about these First Order Star Destroyers" Colonel Diane Foster said as she, Poe, Doctor Russell, Doctor Colemen, Doctor Stanton, Doctor Ling, Luke and Rey stood around a holotable on the bridge of the Argo "They are big, around 2915 meters long and carry around 8,000 stomtroopers and two TIE fighter wings" Poe said as he showed the Colonel a diagram of one of the ships "They have any defenses other than troops?" Doctor Staton asked "Yeah, a shit ton of turbolaser turrets" Finn replied as he entered the bridge "How many did you say were spotted heading to Skull Island?" He asked "Seven" Foster said "Really because we just picked up another one" Finn said as he pulled up a satellite feed that showed another flying object heading toward Skull Island "That can't be a Star Destroyer, its too big even to be a dreadnought" Poe said "And it's moving fast" Doctor Ling said "Can you pull up video feed of the object?" She asked. Finn then pressed a few buttons and a video pulled up of a large winged creature that looked like a pteranodon "What is that?" Rey asked "That would be Rodan" Doctor Ling said "Is that a good force Titan or a bad one?" Finn asked "He fights alongside Godzilla so he is one of the good guys" Russell said "I almost feel sorry for these First Order Bastards" Stanton said "Why?" Luke asked "They have Kong and Rodan to worry about" he replied.

Rey sat uneasily in the hanger as she watched the pilots ready their planes for battle. She would have joined them but Luke had told her that she would be needed on the ground, despite her prowess as a pilot. "You Rey?" a voice said causing her to turn and see an African American man walking towards her, he was dressed in a cameo uniform "I am" Rey replied "I'm warrant Officer Barnes, Colonel Foster told me that my troops are fighting alongside you and your friends when we reach Skull Island" he said, she smiled weakly "I'm guessing you have never been on a battlefield" Barnes replied "Once, but I've never been in a battle" she replied "From what Finn tells me, you kicked ass against some guy named Kylo Ren" Barnes said "If you can show that same courage here, we will win this fight" he added. Rey smiled but she knew that deep down her fight against Ren was won because he was injured and she got lucky "Barnes, Foster needs you on the bridge" a soldier said causing Rey to snap back to reality "Alright, see you when we launch" Barnes said as he walked away.

Hux smiled as his ships began to bombard the ground on Skull Island "General when should we begin to launch the ground assault?" one of his officers asked "Momentary, just a few more bombardments and we should be-" he started but then suddenly a massive rock came flying through the air and crashed into the bridge of one of the Star Destroyers causing it to crash into the earth in a massive fireball "What the hell was that?" Hux asked "Order all ships to stop bombardment!" Hux yelled and the bombardment stopped. Suddenly from behind a tall peak a massive figure emerged What in the galaxy is that?! Hux asked himself. The figure was over 100 feet tall and appeared to be a giant ape "General what should we do?" one of the officers asked nervously "Tell all ships to hold fire until I give the order" Hux said nervously as well, he had no idea what this creature was or what it was capable of doing.

Kong had been in this situation before, years ago against the flying blades and their stingers, a battle he had won easily, but these flying things Kong had never seen before, but from the bombardments that they were doing to his island, and the amounts of animals that had been killed by them, he knew that they were not friendly and were not like the other flying crafts Kong had seen that were friendly. Kong pounded his chest and let out a roar that let whoever was on those ships know this was his island and his kingdom and that they needed to leave and fast. Then a massive shape flew overhead and then landed on a peak next to him, it was Rodan. Kong turned and grunted at Rodan who squawked back in response and then turned to face the ships. Suddenly one of the ships fired at Kong and hit him in the arm causing Kong to stagger in pain and then roar in defiance and Rodan took to the air as Kong charged towards one of the ships and with his bare hands tore it down from the sky and slammed it into the earth in a massive fireball.

"OPEN FIRE DAMNIT!" Hux yelled as the remaining Star Destroyers began to fire at Kong who was unphased by every hit, he then watched as Rodan grabbed another Star Destroyer in his talons and tossed it into a cliff causing it to explode "General shall we launch fighters?" one of the deck officers asked "Launch all the bloody fighters!" Hux yelled at the officer. Moments later hundreds of TIE fighters filled the sky like bats out of hell Lets see these two beasts deal with the might of the First Order now! Hux said to himself as the fighters swarmed on Kong, firing at him every chance they got causing the giant Gorilla to stagger and roar in pain "Yes, Kill that damn dirty ape!" Hux said. Then out of nowhere, Rodan swooped in and single handedly took out two wings of fighters, allowing Kong to recover and then decimate another squadron with his bare hands. Hux turned to his officers and gave them a nervous look "Launch transports to the base, hopefully our fighters can distract the two monsters long enough for our troops to land" he said. Hope was all Hux could do at the moment, Hope that Ren was able to complete his part of the mission, and hope that he was still alive by the time it happened.

Finn watched the carnage unfold from the bridge of the Argo along with the other crew members "Jesus, look at em" One crew member said "Do you really think our presence is needed?" another one asked "Yes, Kong and Rodan may help lessen the attacks from the air, but ground support will still be needed" Colonel Foster said. Just then Poe entered the bridge "No response from General Organa yet" Poe said "Does that mean your guys aren't coming?" one of the soldiers asked "I don't know yet, but as of right now me, Finn, Chewie, Rey, and Luke are the support you have from the Resistance" Poe replied solemnly "Colonel how should we proceed?" an officer asked "Finn you and Rey will assist Warrant officer Barnes and his troops on the ground" Foster replied, Finn nodded "Poe I need you up here, you know their air force better than anyone on this ship and I could use your help directing First Lieutenant Griffin and her pilots" Foster added "Will do Colonel" Poe replied.

"Are you sure you don't need me to help you guys?" Luke said as he walked with Finn, Rey and Barnes towards the landing craft "I may be old but I can still fight" he added "As much as I appreciate the offer Mister Skywalker'" Barnes started "Master Skywalker" Luke corrected with a sly smile "As much as I appreciate the offer Master Skywalker, I think it's best you stay here, I think Foster could use your wisdom to help direct the battle" Barnes replied "Are you sure it's not because I'm an old man?" Luke said slyly causing Rey, Finn, and Barnes to look at each other nervously "I'm just messing with you" Luke said "May the Force be with all of you" he added "And with you too Master Skywalker" Barnes replied as the three boarded a Boeing MV22B Osprey transport plane. Rey looked back at her master one last time before the landing door of the Osprey closed "Hey, don't worry" Finn said "We got this" he added causing Rey to smile "Well" Rey said to the troops in the plane who looked at her as she addressed them "May the Force be with us" she added, causing the troops to look at her with confusion "She means lets kick some ass" Barnes said "Oorah!" he added "Oorah!" the troops responded along with Finn and Rey as the transport took off.

"Lieutenant Griffin what is your status?" Poe's voice said on Griffin's radio "Already in the air and moving to engage" she replied "All wings call in" she added as her wingmates called in "Alright guys fangs out we got hostiles inbound!" Griffin said as her and her squadmates banked in towards the fight. Griffin watched as Rodan crushed a TIE fighter with its talons "Griff heads up you got incoming!" one of her squadmates said as a TIE fighter banked towards her "Copy that!" she said as she quickly maneuvered to get behind the TIE and was quickly able to lock on to it "Got you!" she said as she fired her missiles and the fighter, causing it to explode "Nice job Griff, I'm going-" one her squadmates said before his radio cut out "Connors?" she said "Connors is down! I got two on me! I can't-" another squadmate said before Griffin saw two TIE fighters turn the plane into a fireball, she then saw another plane shot down by one of the cannons on the Star Destroyers "Mayday, Mayday we need to pull back we are taking heavy losses" Griffin said into her radio. Suddenly two TIE fighters were on her tail "Shit!" she told herself as she tried to dodge the fire from their ion cannons, then her heads up display beeped, letting her know that one of the fighters had locked on to her "Griff, get out of there now!" Colonel Foster's voice said on the radio. Then she heard an explosion behind her and saw that the two fighters were destroyed as a craft a few inches longer than her plane but with 4 prongs sticking out of its sides passed her by "And another TIE hits the dust!" a males voice said "This is Lieutenant Griffin, who are you?" she asked "Lieutenant Griffin this is Snap Wexly of the Resistance navy, we are here to back you guys up" the voice said. Griffin then saw a large group of ships appear in the sky in front of her, some were huge and oblong, while some were medium sized and had large engine clusters near the back "Snap get your X-Wings to assist Griffins squad, A-wings and Bombers you are with me" a female voice said "It's good to hear your voice Tallie" Poe replied on the radio "All remaining pilots join up with me and Snap, let's get these assholes" Griffin said as she directed her fighter towards a small squad of X-wings. She smiled as her remaining squadmates grouped up with her Payback time she told herself.

"Just got word that your Resistance friends have joined us" Barnes told Finn and Rey who both smiled as cheers went up from inside the plane "I guess the force is with us" one of the soldiers said to Rey "It sure is" she replied as Finn's comlink went off "Finn, Rey you there? It's me, Rose Tico" a female voice said "Rose thank the maker you're here" Finn replied "What is the situation?" Rey asked "General Organa is sending me with a few battalions to help you defend the base" Rose replied "Alright see you on the ground Rose!" Finn said as the transmission ended "You seem excited" one of the soldiers said to Finn "I'm just ready to kick some ass" Finn replied "You and the rest of us" Barnes added with a smile "30 seconds to landing!" a voice from the cockpit said "Stand up!" Barnes yelled "Ready weapons!" another voice said as the troops readied their Assault rifles. Finn pulled out his EL-16 blaster rifle and Rey ignited her lightsaber as she walked towards the entrance door "20 seconds!" the voice from the cockpit yelled "May the Force be with us today!" Rey said as the plane landed and the door opened to show other landing craft unloading troops and other ground forces taking up defensive positions in the dense rain forest that grew around the facility with some placing auto turrets and machine guns in certain spots and snipers taking up camping positions "Finn, Rey!" a voice said as both of them saw a young Asian woman running up to them with an A-180 sniper rifle in her hands "Rose it's good to see you, what's the situation?" Finn asked "First Order transports were sighted heading in this direction a few clicks west of here" she said as she led Finn and Rey towards one of the defensive positions "Any support vehicles?" Rey asked "Scouts haven't reported any-" Rose started when suddenly the sounds of blaster and machine gun fire rang out "It's begun" Rey said "What?" Finn asked "The real war" she replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Normally I don't respond to reviews but I feel like I have to. So 'Guest' you want to know who the villain is going to be, well one of your choices is right. However,I will not tell you which one, that is for me to know and for you to figure out my friend! anyway I know I've rewritten two chapters now and I haven't been putting out new ones and its time you know the truth: I'm not happy with my writing, I feel like I'm missing something that all the other writers have and it makes me upset because I feel like I'm not good enough or I'm letting you all down. I'm not asking for words of encouragement (though they would be nice) all I'm asking for is understanding. Now lets get to the story!**

Chapter 7: Smash and Grab

Madison looked out at the vast deep ocean as she sat in the atrium, it was the one place on Castle Bravo that she could find peace and quiet. She watched as a group of Manta rays swam by "Enjoying the view Miss Madison?" a robotic voice asked. Madison turned around to see C-3PO and R2-D2 entering the room "I am" she said smiling "This is the one place where I can focus" she said "Any word about my father?" she asked. R2 let out a series of beeps "What did he say?" Madison asked "R2 has not received any word yet about your father" Threepio replied causing Madison to look away disappointed "Is something wrong?" Threepio asked her "I just miss him, I feel like after my mom died he takes his work more seriously than me" she replied. Suddenly R2 rolled up to her and put his body against hers and let out a series of chirps and beeps "Threepio what is he doing?" Madison asked nervously "R2 says that he understands what you are going through, he missed Master Luke during his exile, and if I can be honest Miss Madison, so did I" Threepio replied. Madison then walked up and hugged Threepio who at first staggered a little bit but then hugged her back "Thank you Threepio" Madison said.

"Castle Bravo, dead ahead" One of the knights said as the Xi-class shuttle made its way through the thick clouds "Any radio chatter?" Lairia asked "None yet" The knight replied "Good, catching them by surprise will make this all the easier" Ren said. Suddenly the radio on the ship started to go off "Unidentified Aircraft, turn back now, this is restricted airspace! Repeat this is-" the voice said until Ren turned the radio off "They know we are here!" Javeon said. Ren was glad he had his helmet on, he did not want his knights to see the nervous look on his face. He wasn't scared when they stormed the compound, he knew the people there had little or no military training, but now he and his knights were going up against a whole facility of highly disciplined and well trained troops "Lord Ren, you ready?" Javeon asked "Always" Ren replied.

Madison ran to the command center as alarm sirens went off "What is going on?" she asked one of the officers "There is an unidentified craft trying to land here" the officer said, he then pulled up a video feed of the craft "What is that?" Madison asked "That would be the shuttle of Kylo Ren, wait Kylo Ren! OH NO!" Threepio exclaimed "Kylo Ren?" Madison asked "Kylo Ren is the evil servant of the First Order" Threepio explained. Suddenly shots rang out on the video feed as four figures dressed in black emerged from the craft with various weapons. Then one of them ignited a three bladed sword and pushed the soldiers back without even touching them! "Lock down the elevators!" an officer yelled as various staff members and soliders grabed weapons and took up defensive positions "Miss Madison, we need to leave now!" Threepio said. Suddenly a massive crashing sound was heard in the elevator and then the door to the elevator flew off and the figures appeared. Madison ducked behind a console as the defenders opened fire, she covered her ears as the screams of the dying filled the air.

Ren smiled behind his helmet as the last of the defenders slunk to the ground dead, he then looked up to see Threepio and Artoo standing in shock "Hello Threepio" Ren said "Master Ben" Threepio said in a voice as angry as his programing would allow "How is my mother?" Ren asked as he approached the golden droid, causing Artoo to let out a series of angry beeps "I've missed you as well Artoo" Ren said "I do not feel the same, you murdered your father and brought so much pain to the galaxy!" Threepio said "Don't lecture me droid, now where is the girl?" Ren said as he put his lightsaber to Threepio's neck "You have 30 seconds to come out or I kill the droid!" Ren yelled.

Madison stood up "I'm here you asshole" She said. Ren turned and looked at her "Come with us, or the droid dies" He snarled "Don't do it Miss Madison!" Threepio exclaimed "Silence droid!" one of the knights said. Madison looked at Threepio, she didn't want him to get hurt but she also did not want to go with Ren "Hurry up girl, my patience grows thin!"Ren snapped "I will go with you, and by my own free will" Madison said "Good" Ren said as he de-ignited his blade "Javeon, bind her" Ren said. Javeon walked up and bound Madison's hands with cuffs "Lets go" Javeon said as he led Madison away.

"You won't get away with this you know" Madison said as she was forced into a seat on the shuttle "Quiet or we will gag you" a knight with a female voice said. Madison said nothing else after that, she could only hope that her father and new friends would find her, wherever they were taking her.


End file.
